


and it's been a while; but i still feel the same

by pearlselegancies



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tan is an instigator and i love him for it, and street cannot handle that, chris looks good in a dress, rating is for swears, these two complete IMBECILES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Holy Shit.That was the first thought that popped into Street's head as he took in the sight of his best friend, who had just walked into the change room after a long day.- or Chris rarely dresses up, and Street has some realizations.
Relationships: Christina 'Chris' Alonso/James 'Jim' Street, Christina 'Chris' Alonso/Kira/Ty (mentioned), James 'Jim' Street/Molly Hicks (mentioned), christina "chris" alonso/jim street
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	and it's been a while; but i still feel the same

**Author's Note:**

> song title from give me love by ed sheeran!!
> 
> having lots of fun writing chris x street ( we really need to figure out a shipname) stories as ya'll can obviously see lmaoooo. 
> 
> might do a hs au?? lemme know in the comments, if you'd be interested!!

_Holy Shit._  
  
That was the first thought that popped into Street's head as he took in the sight of his best friend, who had just walked into the change room after a long day. Chris was dressed in a tight figure hugging red dress, her now collarbone length hair pulled back with two small braids, her typical pair of sneakers replaced with a pair of heels.  
  
In short, she looked fucking amazing. And from the smirk on her face, she knew it too. Luca wolf whistled, earning a hearty laugh from Hondo, and Deac smiled at the others, rolling his eyes before complimenting Chris.  
  
"Damn Alonso." Tan said, gaining everyone's attention. "You in a dress like that might make Street finally get his shit together." Street could feel his face become bright red, knowing that everyone's eyes were now on him as well.  
  
"Why the hell do I need to be getting my shit together." He grumbled, turning away, grabbing his stuff out of his locker as he left the change room.  
  
Tan's voice called after him, causing him to roll his eyes. "Y'know exactly what the hell I'm talking about Street!"  
  
_Yeah._ Street thought, ducking his head down as he exited HQ. _I do know exactly what you are talking about._  
  
Just as if his luck couldn't get any worse, he could hear his name being called, and he turned around to see Chris standing at the front door, a confused look on her face.  
  
"What the hell is Tan talking about?" She asked, and she gave him a dirty look, as if she was expecting him to lie to her. Street sucked a deep breath in, before responding. "It's nothing. Just a stupid joke he makes all the time."  
  
The look on Chris' face told him that she didn't believe him, and seeing no other way out of things, he motioned towards her very attractive outfit. "What's got you all dressed up like this?"  
  
Chris looked at her, her lips parting before she responded. "My cousin Thomas, he's graduating today. After 4 years of med school, kid is finally on his way to becoming a pediatrician. Apparently, he was inspired to become one by me donating bone marrow."  
  
Street nodded, a soft smile forming on his face. "That's awesome, that you inspired him like that. Kira and Ty going with you?"  
  
Chris paused for a moment before shaking her head. "We uh, we broke that off a while ago. Turns out marriage is hard enough when it's two people. Add a third to the mix, and well.."  
  
Her words trailed off, and the less selfish part of Street's heart felt bad for her. The selfish part, was celebrating internally. "What about you and Molly? Huh? You seemed pretty cozy with her last I checked."  
  
That was the one thing Street hadn't thought about. In all honestly, he didn't know what was going on with him and Molly. They had gone out on a few dates, and had even come clean to Commander Hicks about their relationship.  
  
But things were just.. they just were awkward at the moment, with Molly working longer and longer hours, and Street doing more volunteer work outside of SWAT. They just didn't see each other that often now.  
  
"We're taking things slow." He finally said. It was better than admitting the truth. That maybe Molly and him wouldn't work out, that maybe he did still want to be with Chris.  
  
Chris nodded, before looking at her phone. "Shit! I'm going to be late, fuck."  
  
"Go!" He said, motioning her towards her truck. "By the way," he called after her, getting her to look back, "you look great. Like seriously."  
  
Chris smiled, and as she got into her truck and drove off, Street realized that he would do anything to make her smile like that again. _And god, did that terrify him. _


End file.
